


That Girl is Mine!

by GokuGirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Out of Character, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-05
Updated: 2000-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic featuring Brandy and Monica's "That Boy is Mine". Vegeta and Yamcha fight over Bulma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Girl is Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> [ ] = author comments

(Vegeta and Yamcha meet in a field near where they first fought)  
  
**Vegeta:**  Hey weakling! I need to talk to you!  
**Yamcha:**  Okay... What do you want?  
**Vegeta:**  You know Bulma?  
**Yamcha:**  Oh yeah, definitely! She is sooo hot!  
**Vegeta:**  (rolls eyes) I just wanted to inform you that  
she's mine and you can't have her!  
**Yamcha:**  Whatever. She's mine!  
  
  
**Both:**  
You need to give her up!  
Had about enough!  
It's not hard to see the girl is mine!  
  
  
**Vegeta:**  (who walks closer to Yamcha and stands on tip-  
toes so he's in his face)  
  
I think it's time we got this straight.  
Let's sit and talk face to face.  
There's no way you could mistake her  
for your your girl, are you insane?  
  
  
**Yamcha:**  (who pushes Vegeta back & kneels down)  
  
You see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
Cause your blind if you can't see  
that her love is all in me!  
  
  
**Vegeta:**  (who gets a little mad and turns his back to  
Yamcha)  
  
See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say what she told me  
She said without me she couldn't make it!  
Through the day, ain't that a shame.  
  
  
**Yamcha:**  (who walks up to Vegeta, turns him around to face  
him and is lucky his nose didn't get broken)  
  
And maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how she could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
Because my love was all it took!  
  
  
**Both:**  (flying to the Capsule Corp. and singing on the way  
there)  
  
You need to give it up!  
Had about enough!  
It's not hard to see,  
The girl is mine!  
  
I'm sorry that you,  
Seem to be confused.  
She belongs to me,  
That girl is mine!  
  
  
**Yamcha:**  
  
Why must you do the things you do?  
You keep on acting like a fool! (he had to move as Vegeta tries  
to beat him for that insult all the while muttering "Don't call  
me a fool! I'm not Kakarott!")  
You need to know it's me, not you!  
But if you didn't know it, then it's true!  
  
  
**Vegeta:**  (after calming down a bit)  
  
I think that you should realize  
I'm trying to understand why.  
She is a part of my life!  
(sarcastically)I know it's killing you inside.  
  
  
**Yamcha:**  
  
You can say what you wanna say,  
What we have, you can't take.  
From the truth, you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake!  
  
  
**Vegeta:**  
  
When will you get the picture?  
You're the past, I'm the future!  
Get away, it's my time to shine ("Cuz I'm the Prince")  
If you didn't know the girl is mine!  
  
  
**Both:**  (as they land in front of the Capsule Corp.)  
  
You need to give it up!  
Had about enough!  
It's not hard to see,  
The girl is mine!  
  
I'm sorry that you,  
Seem to be confused.  
She belongs to me,  
That girl is mine!  
  
  
**Yamcha:**  
  
You can't destroy this love I've found,  
Your silly games, I won't allow  
The girl is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel  
  
  
**Vegeta:**  
  
What makes you think that she wants you?  
When I'm the one that brought her to  
This special place in my heart [that's harder to get into than  
Fort Knox...]  
'Cause she was my love right from the start  
  
  
**Both:**  (while opening her front door)  
  
You need to give it up!  
Had about enough!  
It's not hard to see,  
The girl is mine!  
  
I'm sorry that you,  
Seem to be confused.  
She belongs to me,  
That girl is mine!  
  
(They get into a shoving match trying to push each other out of  
the way so that the other can enter)  
  
**Vegeta:**  Not yours, but mine!  
**Yamcha:**  Not yours, but mine!  
**Vegeta:**  Not yours, but mine!  
**Yamcha:**  Not yours, but mine!  
  


* * *

  
(They both stop singing and their mouths drop open as the object of  
their affection walks by with....KRILLIN!)  
  
**Bulma:**  Bye guys!  
  
(Both Yamcha and Vegeta sit down heavily on her doorstep)  
  
**Yamcha:**  (pouting) Well, how do ya like that?!  
**Vegeta:**  I don't! (stands up and flies off) Come back here  
Baldy! Prepare to die!  
**Yamcha:**  (flying off after Vegeta) Hey leave some for me!


End file.
